Heart Station
by Becca86
Summary: Ils se croisaient tous les soirs lorsqu'ils prenaient le dernier tramway pour rentrer chez eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. RikuxSora


Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Tada! Un oneshot spécial St Valentin (en retard) pour réchauffer le cœur des amoureux et pour faire rêver ceux qui attendent encore l'arrivée de leur moitié. Le titre est tiré de la chanson du même titre d'Utada Hikaru et l'histoire se base vaguement du clip, du moins pour les lieux. A force de l'écouter, une histoire m'est venue en tête et comme je la trouvais plutôt jolie, j'ai voulu vous en faire profiter. :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Une dernière chose : les deux premiers paragraphes sont racontés du point de vue de Riku__** et**__ de Sora à la fois. Voilà, bonne lecture!_

x--**H**eart **S**tation--x

Jusqu'alors, je m'étais toujours dit que ce boulot était la pire des choses qui puissent m'arriver. Heureusement, ça ne serait que temporaire. Travailler jusque tard dans la soirée et rentrer chez moi par le tram de minuit n'était pas vraiment des plus plaisant. Deux semaines. C'était le temps pendant lequel je devrais suivre cette routine. C'est affreusement long deux semaines, quand on y pense…

J'ai vite remarqué que dans ces rames vides n'était présent qu'un seul autre garçon. On s'essayait toujours à nos places respectives, ni trop près ni trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il me semblait bien le voir me regarder de temps à autre quand je pensais qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte que je l'observais, moi. Peu à peu, cette présence devenait littéralement intrigante et je luttais pour tenter de me lever, m'asseoir à côté de lui et enfin me décider à lui parler, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. C'était un inconnu et je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il se méfiait peut-être de moi. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa; une semaine pendant laquelle le mystérieux passager et moi repartions chez nous dans ce tramway désolé.

x----x

**--Sora--**

Une semaine que ce boulot a commencé. C'est vraiment épuisant, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ce n'étaient vraiment pas des horaires pratiques pour un étudiant. Le temps de prendre le tramway et de rentrer chez moi, il était près d'une heure du matin quand je regagnais enfin mon minuscule appartement. A vrai dire, cet emploi me faisait gagner un peu de temps en attendant de trouver autre chose qui me convienne mieux. Oui, j'avais vraiment hâte que tout cela prenne fin. Pourtant, une partie de moi-même aurait voulu que cela continue plus longtemps encore.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, sa surface reflétant un garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille et aux grands yeux bleus. Cet air enfantin plaisait pas mal à mon entourage mais plus j'y réfléchissais et moins j'en saisissais la raison. Je poussai un long soupir et regardai autour de moi. Il n'était pas encore là. Non, il ne monterait dans cette rame que deux arrêts plus tard. Ce qui était étonnant avec ce garçon, c'était que moi mis à part, il était le seul à prendre ce tram. Etonnamment, il s'arrangeait toujours pour monter dans la même rame que moi et je dois avouer que sa présence avait sur moi un effet des plus étranges. Je me sentais complètement serein dès qu'il posait le pied à l'intérieur. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Oui, ce garçon se place toujours dans **ma** rame. Je m'étais amusé à monter dans la toute dernière un soir - ou devrais-je plutôt dire 'un matin'? - juste pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Je l'ai observé et je l'ai vu monter dans notre rame habituelle. Il a semblé me chercher du regard et quand il m'a aperçu, seul à l'autre bout du transport, il est descendu à l'arrêt suivant et est venu me rejoindre sans dire un mot. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire timidement face à un acte aussi franc. Ne lui était-il pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être agi ainsi dans le but de voyager tranquillement? Je n'aurais pas vraiment pu dire qu'il me dérangeait. Lui non plus ne parlait pas. En tout cas, si une telle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait décidé d'ignorer ma décision et était venu.

Je ne peux pas cesser de me demander pourquoi il m'a rejoint, et surtout pourquoi sa présence me rend aussi… calme?

x----x

**--Riku--**

Jamais je n'aurais cru apprécier ce travail un jour. Bon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle mais ça avait quand même ses avantages. Certes, je rentrais très tard chez moi. Certes, je n'étais pas si bien payé malgré mes horaires difficiles. Certes, je ne m'entendais pas si bien que ça avec mes collègues mais là, c'était plutôt un problème de caractères. Malgré tous ces petits inconvénients, l'énorme avantage que je tirais de ma situation, c'était bien de pouvoir rentrer chez moi en compagnie de mon mystérieux inconnu. Hm, 'mon', ça fait peut-être un peu trop possessif, non? En tout cas, ce garçon était tout ce que je désirais le plus chez les autres : calme, correct dans sa façon de se comporter et de s'habiller, et il ne cherchait absolument pas à parler au premier inconnu venu dans le seul but de passer le temps. Pourtant, je pense que pour une fois, j'aurais apprécié que ma tranquillité soit perturbée. A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas mais il était très doué pour me mettre parfaitement à l'aise. Tout chez lui me plongeait lentement, mais sûrement, dans un état de transe tel que je n'en avais encore jamais connu. Sa silhouette encore si enfantine, ses yeux qui se perdaient dans la masse des bâtiments éclairés au beau milieu de la nuit, ses mains qu'ils joignaient toujours sur ses genoux. Sa façon de s'asseoir aussi était quelque chose de remarquable. Ses jambes s'étiraient sur toute la largeur du chemin central, il était à moitié allongé sur son siège, la tête appuyée contre la vitre griffée du tramway. J'avais même rougi en voyant un tag gravé juste à côté de lui, où un quelconque ado avait laissé une trace de son amour infini pour une mystérieuse demoiselle R. - Ou S., je ne savais pas trop qui était qui. R… Il aurait pu s'agir de l'initiale de mon prénom. Je me demande si son prénom, à lui, commence par un S. Quel merveilleux hasard ce serait là.

Pardon? Je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, me dites-vous? Je l'avoue, je trouve moi-même que je vais là un peu vite en besogne et pourtant, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu cet autre adolescent - qui était probablement encore lycéen, contrairement à moi - j'ai senti quelque chose se mettre en route en moi. C'était un peu comme une sorte de déclic. Et depuis ce jour, je passais mes journées à imaginer ce que serait ma vie aux côtés de cet inconnu, que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou plus que ça. Quand mon inconscient prenait le dessus au travers de mes rêves, sa peau bronzée, douce et chaude contrastait agréablement avec la mienne, pâle et froide. Ses cheveux aussi étaient bien plus foncés que les miens. On me prenait régulièrement pour un homme âgé avec mes cheveux presque blancs. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé de les laisser pousser, espérant ainsi me donner un air un peu plus jeune, mais il fallait croire que mes efforts étaient vains. Je me demande si lui aussi m'avait pris pour un vieillard.

Oh, mais je me suis égaré, semble-t-il. Où en étais-je? Ah, ça me revient. Ce garçon, je l'ai vu pour la première fois au moment où j'ai commencé ce travail. Je me demande s'il prenait déjà les transports aussi tardivement auparavant? Ca devait être long et un peu inquiétant de voyager seul comme ça. La première fois que j'étais monté dans la rame de tête, il était assis dans le fond et je crois qu'il avait été surpris qu'un autre voyageur monte car il m'avait regardé étrangement. C'est comme ça que pendant la première semaine, nous montions chaque fois dans la première rame et nous faisions un bref signe de tête pour nous dire bonsoir. Jusqu'à ce soir là. Quand j'étais monté à bord du tram, il n'y avait personne d'autre en tête du wagon. Je me rappelle encore m'être assis et avoir cherché ce jeune châtain du regard. Il s'était assis dans une autre rame. Peut-être cherchait-il à m'éviter, finalement? Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait l'air si doux et naturellement aimable qu'une telle pensée avait vite été oubliée. Pourquoi, alors, s'était-il assis ailleurs? Peut-être était-ce une sorte de test? Qu'aurait-il voulu tester, au juste? Voulait-il voir si j'étais prêt à le suivre dans cette autre rame? Pourquoi ferait-il ça? La seule réponse qui m'était venue à l'esprit m'avait fait rougir et j'avais vite secoué la tête. Non, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il soit comme moi? Et s'il l'avait senti d'une certaine manière et avait cherché à me fuir?

Je sentis le tramway ralentir à l'approche de la prochaine station et sans réfléchir, je me levai de mon fauteuil, sortis et me précipitai dans l'autre rame où il semblait m'attendre. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent et que je pris place non loin de lui, il me sembla le voir sourire.

Une seconde semaine a ainsi démarré et il ne m'a plus joué de mauvais tour. Il faut dire que j'étais devenu un peu plus prudent. Je prenais grand soin de vérifier toutes les rames pour être certain de monter dans la même que lui. Peut-être trouvait-il cela lâche de ne pas vouloir voyager seul? Peut-être avait-il clairement saisi mes intentions? Comme je voudrais que ce soit la dernière proposition! Peut-être oserait-il m'adresser la parole, même si ce n'était que pour me dire au revoir. Il partait toujours avant moi, deux arrêts avant le mien. Un jour, j'aimerais trouver le courage de le suivre, mais j'ai un peu peur de l'effrayer si je fais une telle chose…

x----x

**--Sora--**

Le vent était bien frais ce soir. Je rentrais tranquillement de mon travail et me dirigeais vers mon arrêt. Une chance que les cours du lendemain aient été annulés. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais le plus à l'université : il y avait toujours des tas d'imprévus, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Si Roxas avait été disponible, sans doute serions-nous allés nous promener en ville. Nous serions allés à la librairie puis aurions visité plusieurs magasins; où l'on pouvait trouver des tas de jeux vidéos. J'ai toujours eu honte de l'avouer, mais je suis complètement accro à ces trucs là. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Roxas. Depuis le soir où il m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui et où nous n'avions pas dormi car trop occupés à terminer l'un de ses jeux, je m'étais fortement intéressé à ce loisir - Assez coûteux, il faut l'avouer. Mais mon ami n'était pas disponible et je passerai donc la plupart de la journée enfermé dans mon appartement, à tourner en rond ou à jouer. J'avais des tonnes de travail mais aucune motivation. Tant pis.

Pour l'instant, mon souci principal, c'était que mon travail prenait fin le lendemain et que je ne verrais bientôt plus ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Je savais que je devrais essayer de lui parler, de lui sourire ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais chaque fois que j'essayais, ma gorge se serrait et je restais aussi muet qu'une tombe. Peut-être que ce soir serait enfin le moment où je lui parlerais.

Est-ce que ce serait bizarre de lui laisser mon numéro de téléphone avant de le voir pour la dernière fois?

x----x

**--Riku--**

Cet imbécile de patron m'avait laissé partir tard ce soir là et je dus donc courir pour espérer avoir le dernier tramway. Je vis avec soulagement qu'il me restait une minute à peine avant qu'il n'arrive. Je m'assis et repris mon souffle tranquillement en attendant qu'il arrive.

Ce soir, j'avais pris la ferme décision de lui parler. Demain serait le dernier jour où nous prendrions ce tram ensemble et il fallait donc que je fasse le premier pas avant que cela n'arrive. J'avais tout prévu. Je m'assiérais en face de lui - ah non, il vaut mieux me mettre à côté, ses jambes risqueraient de me gêner. Donc, je m'assiérais **à côté de lui** et l'air de rien, je commencerais à parler pendant tout le trajet, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance, et si tout se passait assez bien, je lui donnerais mon numéro de téléphone. Oui, c'était le plan parfait… Du moins, je l'espérais.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un court instant tandis que le tramway était annoncé et qu'il approchait lentement de ma station. Comme toujours, **il** était assis dans la dernière rame. Je pris une grande inspiration, appuyai sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes et entrai. Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeai droit vers lui et m'assis sur la place juste à côté de lui. Les portes se fermèrent et le tramway démarra.

Voilà, je l'avais fait. Je n'avais plus qu'à essayer de parler maintenant. Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire? Je réfléchis un court instant et décidai de dire la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

" Il fait très froid ce soir. " Dis-je en me frottant les mains pour appuyer mes propos. C'était une façon très maladroite pour commencer une conversation mais si ça me permettait de pouvoir enfin le connaître, je ne m'en plaindrais pas une seconde fois.

" En effet. " Répondit-il en me souriant timidement. " Ce n'est vraiment pas un temps à se promener dehors. "

" C'est pourtant ce que l'on fait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix mais bon… " Répondis-je, satisfait quand il me parla à nouveau.

" Moi non plus. Mon boulot finit très tard. Une chance que je puisse rentrer par le dernier tramway sinon, je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais rentrer chez moi. " Dit-il en riant doucement. Ah, quel doux son. J'aurais tant voulu l'entendre encore une fois. Oh, mais attends un peu!

" Toi aussi tu travailles aussi tard que ça? " Demandais-je, sincèrement surpris. Il hocha la tête brièvement. " Ca alors, quelle coïncidence! "

" Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant quand on y pense. Pour quelle autre raison prendrait-on les transports en commun aussi tardivement et tous les jours en plus? " Dit-il franchement. Sa réponse me laissa sans voix… Et me donna véritablement l'impression d'être stupide, ce qui était absolument faux. Je mets ça sur le dos de la nervosité. " Pardon, je ne voulais pas paraître arrogant. " S'excusa-t-il, semblant sentir ma gêne.

" Non, tu as raison. Ah, au fait - " Commençais-je en tendant la main. " Je m'appelle Riku. "

Il cligna des yeux pendant un instant puis finit par prendre ma main dans la sienne en souriant chaleureusement. " Je suis Sora. Enchanté. "

" Pareillement. " Dis-je.

Nous avons ensuite passé le reste du chemin à discuter de choses et d'autres mais ce qui attira particulièrement mon attention, ce fut lorsqu'il m'apprit qu'il prendrait ce tramway pour la dernière fois le lendemain, lui aussi. Inutile de dire que le choc fut rude. Demain serait ma dernière chance de lui dire que je ne voulais pas tout arrêter maintenant, que je voulais continuer à le voir, à lui parler. Mais il était encore tellement tôt pour lui révéler une telle chose. C'est donc le cœur gros que je le vis quitter le tramway pour repartir chez lui.

x----x

**--Sora--**

S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise de Riku pendant notre conversation le jour précédent, c'était qu'il était très sympathique et que parler avec lui m'avait paru plus naturel que je ne l'aurais cru. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tout ça me semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve de très, non, de **trop** courte durée. Ce soir, pourtant, serait l'occasion pour moi de m'assurer que tout ça n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Riku m'avait bien parlé et il recommencerait sûrement ce soir.

Il fallait absolument que je lui laisse mes coordonnées. Il m'avait appris que tout comme moi, il ne travaillerait plus si tard et ne devrait donc plus prendre les transports à une heure si tardive. Tant pis s'il me riait au nez, ou s'il acceptait de garder contact sans jamais promettre de véritablement le faire; du moment que je saisissais ma chance et le quittais sans regrets, rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux.

J'étais dans notre rame et le tram approchait de l'arrêt de Riku. Sauf que Riku, lui, n'était pas là. Alerté, je me levais et le cherchais vainement du regard. Pas de Riku. Il avait bien dit devoir venir aujourd'hui aussi, non? Avais-je déjà laissé passer ma chance? Avait-il décidé de m'abandonner ici, seul? Sans vraiment réfléchir, je descendis du tramway, attendis sur le quai et laissai le conducteur me laisser là, sur place.

Je poussai un long soupir, ne voyant toujours Riku nulle part. J'étais seul au beau milieu de nulle part, incapable de rentrer chez moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris?

x----x

**--Riku--**

Je poussai des jurons - dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'alors - en courant, une nouvelle fois, vers la station. Je vis le tramway redémarrer au loin et m'arrêtai de courir aussitôt. Pas moyen de rentrer chez moi, de parler à Sora une dernière fois. Il ne me restait plus rien. Je regardai le tram s'éloigner et fronçai les sourcils lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était vide. Pourquoi Sora n'était-il pas à l'intérieur?

Un espoir fou me traversa l'esprit et je me mis à courir vers la station. Mon cœur cessa de battre à la vue qui s'offrit à moi. Sora était là, assis sur l'un des bancs, et avait les yeux levés au ciel pour admirer les étoiles.

" Bonsoir. " Dis-je doucement en le rejoignant. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers moi. Il semblait… Rassuré?

" B - Bonsoir! Je - Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu et je - Euh, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais je suis descendu pour voir si tu n'arrivais pas. " Bredouilla-t-il, ses joues devenues écarlate. Il m'avait attendu, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas les environs? Je souris tendrement à cette idée.

" Eh bien me voilà, mais un peu en retard et sans moyen de rentrer chez moi. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. " Il ne répondit rien. " Tu n'aurais pas dû descendre, tu sais. C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu voir ce que je faisais, mais ça te cause des soucis maintenant. "

" Je ne le regrette pas. " Murmura-t-il en souriant. " Je voulais absolument te revoir une dernière fois. " Là, c'était une sacrée surprise. Lui aussi voulait tant qu'on se revoit?

" Moi aussi, figure-toi. " Avouai-je en lui tendant la main. Il l'observa curieusement. " A défaut de transport, on peut marcher en suivant les voies. " Proposai-je. On aurait pu appeler un taxi ou un de nos amis mais cette idée semblait le tenter autant que moi. Il sourit malicieusement et se leva d'un bond, son sac sur l'épaule.

" En route! "

x----x

**--Sora--**

C'était certain maintenant : j'aimais beaucoup Riku. On s'était mis à marcher assez rapidement puis peu à peu, nous avons ralenti notre cadence et nous étions mis à nous promener, main dans la main. Je ne sais pas trop quand c'est arrivé mais la chaleur de sa paume, de ses doigts fut la bienvenue. L'air de rien, nous avons entrelacés nos doigts et plus rien ne pouvait alors nous faire lâcher prise.

Ce n'est qu'aux environs de six heures du matin que nous sommes arrivés chez moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur, ni l'envie de le laisser marcher plus longtemps. Il semblait littéralement épuisé et j'étais plus que prêt à l'héberger. Cependant, mon élan d'audace n'alla pas plus loin. Je lui proposai de dormir sur mon canapé miteux tandis que je décidai de dormir dans mon lit. Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus que ça et il se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux, Morphée l'emportant au creux de ses bras peu de temps après. Elle revint rapidement pour m'emporter à mon tour et tous deux, nous tombions dans un sommeil sans rêves.

------

Je n'ai plus revu Riku pendant des jours, des semaines après ce jour là. Oui, je crois bien qu'au moins un mois s'est écoulé depuis cette nuit là. J'aurais tant voulu savoir comment, où le joindre. Les premiers jours sans lui avaient été relativement supportables mais plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais compte à quel point je m'étais accroché à lui. C'est stupide d'être aussi attaché à un inconnu. Je ne lui avais parlé que deux jours de suite, pendant quelques heures tout au plus, et me voilà à me languir de sa présence comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Etait-ce mal de ressentir une telle chose?

J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là et puisse m'apporter une réponse.

x----x

**--Riku--**

Un mois. Un mois passé à étudier avec acharnement pour les examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Puis lesdits examens sont arrivés et quand ils furent enfin terminés, tout ce temps avait passé. Comment avais-je pu me passer de la présence de Sora pendant une si longue période? Maintenant que plus rien ne détournait mon attention, je ne cessais de penser à lui. Il fallait absolument que je le revoie, coûte que coûte. C'est ainsi que je me rendis chez lui en plein milieu de la semaine. J'espérai bien qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions. N'était-il pas étrange qu'un inconnu qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis tellement de temps se présente chez lui, sans prévenir? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une autre solution. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de le contacter que de me rendre chez lui. Et c'est donc ce que je fis.

J'aurais dû m'en douter mais me trouver face à une porte fermée, et ce malgré mes appels répétés, me heurta plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je repartis chez moi. Peut-être serait-il chez lui un peu plus tard? Je n'avais rien à faire pour l'instant et la meilleure solution était encore d'aller me promener en ville.

x----x

Sora, lorsque Riku était venu lui rendre visite, était chez Roxas et les deux garçons avaient une conversation animée. Ils avaient réussi leur année à l'université et ils avaient invité d'autres amis à venir fêter l'événement. Ils s'étaient rendus au centre ville et avaient fait la tournée des cafés pour, finalement, se rendre dans un petit restaurant où ils prirent leur repas.

" Je me suis bien amusée! " S'exclama une rousse, du nom de Kairi, en souriant. Elle regarda sa montre et poussa une légère exclamation. " Oh là là, il est déjà si tard que ça?! Je dois rentrer chez moi! Mes parents vont me tuer! " Paniqua-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

La mention de l'heure tardive inquiéta Sora à son tour et il regarda sa propre montre. " Ouah, il me reste tout juste assez de temps pour aller attraper le dernier tram! Je dois vous laisser aussi. " Dit-il précipitamment en prenant sa veste. Il remercia ses amis pour la superbe soirée qu'il avait passée et se sauva du restaurant. Il arriva tout juste à temps, le tramway arrivant doucement à son arrêt. Par pur réflexe, il monta dans la dernière rame et s'assoupit sur son siège, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, sa surface reflétant un garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille et aux grands yeux bleus. Cet air enfantin plaisait pas mal à son entourage et il n'en avait toujours pas saisi la raison. Il poussa un long soupir et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne.

Le tramway ralentit à l'approche d'un nouvel arrêt, mais Sora garda son attention sur les bâtiments illuminés de la ville nocturne dont les habitants ne dormaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Il fut surpris lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et il leva brusquement la tête.

**Il** était là, à le fixer du regard lui aussi.

Sans dire un mot, Riku se précipita aux côtés du châtain et il le prit dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. C'était sûrement une réaction exagérée, et peut-être Sora allait-il le repousser, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Il préfèrerait être rejeté plutôt que passer un autre mois à se dire qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais plus.

Sora avait été surpris, une seconde fois, par la spontanéité de Riku, mais le choc laissa place à ce sentiment de bien être que seul l'argenté était capable de lui prodiguer. Il ferma les yeux et enlaça son ami à la taille. Les lèvres du châtain effleurèrent l'oreille du plus grand tandis qu'il lui murmurait sa joie de le voir une nouvelle fois. Riku se redressa lentement, observa le visage souriant de Sora et ils trouvèrent les réponses à toutes leurs questions dans cet échange silencieux. Riku se pencha en avant, ferma les yeux, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora.

Après ça, ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées, se voyaient régulièrement et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il y avait bien évidemment des disputes de temps à autres mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Ils ne feraient plus la même erreur une deuxième fois.

Plutôt que d'attendre, ils se diraient ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

x-Fin-x


End file.
